Tokole's Anniversary
by phantomzombie
Summary: Token and Nichole have been married for 12 years. How would they celebrate it?


**Black Residence- Night. Token is waiting on the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear, patiently waiting for his wife, Nichole, to join him. In the future, he's still a millionaire, and has inherited his father's business. Unlike Donald Trump, he hadn't used the company's money for his own personal desires.**

**Meanwhile, Nichole was walking down the hall, wearing only a dressing gown. Ashley, their daughter, had gone to sleep. She ran into the family butler, Jervis.**

**Nichole: **Ashley's asleep Jervis. But if she ever wakes up in the night and wants anything, tend to her. Got it?

**Jervis: **Got it, mistress Nichole.

**Nichole: **Now, if you'll excuse me, Token's waiting for me to crinkle the sheets.

**Jervis nodded and Nichole entered the Master Bedroom. She locked the door and saw Token waiting for her.**

**Token: **Took you long enough.

**Nichole: **Now I don't want to wait anymore hon. We're gonna start our anniversary present now.

**Nichole takes the robe off and drops it onto the floor, exposing her slender frame and magnificent breasts. Token grinned widely, as Nichole made a showbiz walk to the bed. She got on top of her husband and they made out, while she slid his boxers off, leaving him equally exposed. Nichole moved her hand onto his stomach, an orgasmic breath when she felt his abs.**

**Nichole: **Who'd you say your build was like again?

**Token:** Luke Cage.

**Nichole: **Oh, that's right.

**She grabbed his manhood, which was already rigid.**

**Nichole: **Can I?

**Token: **I want you to.

**Grinning, Nichole slid down below Token's waist, his rod staring her in the face, at an above-average girth, not bent; her warm, wet mouth swallowed it up. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip. Token's mind was lost in space.**

**Token: **Mmmmmmmmmmmm, **(Heavy Breath) **aaaaaahhhhhhh.

**Nichole kept sucking.**

**Token: **Here it comes.

**Token moaned louder than ever, letting himself go into his wife's mouth. Nichole took it out of her mouth, swallowing up the lot, before licking his tip of any remaining drips.**

**Nichole: **No matter how many times I blow you, you still taste good.

**Token: **Some things are just that timeless baby. Now it's my turn.

**With speed, Token turned Nichole over. He buried his face in-between her breasts, and started sucking them, rubbing her clitoris in the process. Nichole moaned in ecstasy and shivered in delight.**

**Nichole: **Oh God! Faster!

**Token rubbed her faster. Nichole let out another, bigger moan, and Token felt a substance coat his hand. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked off the white fluid.**

**Token: **Yummy.

**Nichole breathed several times, getting her breath back.**

**Nichole: **Wanna go through the back so you don't have to pull out?

**Token: **Hell yeah!

**Token reached for his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a condom, extra-large, because his dick is so big. He easily slid it on, as Nichole got into the doggy-style position, shaking her ass seductively at her husband. Token was standing on his knees; he straddled his wife and pushed into her pussy from behind.**

**Nichole: **Did I say you could come in?

**Token: **Can't believe you forgot the invitation.

**Nichole: **Just kidding. I hadn't forgotten. Now please, do me.

**Token began to move backwards, then forwards, his hands grasping her ass tightly, as he moved back and forth, earning cries of pleasure from Nichole.**

**Nichole: **Ow Ow Owowowowowowow. Too Hard! TOO HARD!

**Token stopped moving and pulled out.**

**Token: **Sorry honey. I didn't realise.

**Nichole: **It's fine Token. Come back inside.

**Token entered her again, and began moving back and forth, one mighty thrust after another. Token kept this up for several minutes, until he released his load into the rubber. Nichole fell forwards, landing on her stomach, while Token peeled off the condom and threw it in the bin. The couple panted, as Nichole got comfortable and Token got in next to you.**

**Token: **Happy Anniversary Nichole.

**Nichole:** Happy Anniversary Token. I love you so much.

**Token: **I love you too. Also, I have another surprise.

**Token went over to his wallet and pulled out two flight tickets.**

**Nichole: **Where are we going?

**Token: **I just got us two tickets to Fiji!

**Nichole: **Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Token, that's amazing! When do we depart?

**Token: **Tomorrow!

**Nichole: **Let's pack!

**Nichole and Token, though naked, rushed around their room, packing a suitcase with clothes, towels, anything for a vacation. They were hoping that Ashley wouldn't come in, because she'd be pretty scarred for life. After packing, they got back into bed, cuddled up to each other, and finally fell asleep.**

**Nichole: **Token, are you still hard?

**Token: **It'll settle down.

**The End**


End file.
